tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kołek z białego dębu
Kołek z białego dębu jest jedyną bronią na Ziemi umożliwiającą zabicie Pierwotnego. Wytwarza się go z drewna dębu białego - niezwykle rzadkiego drzewa, które pamięta czasy pierwszych wampirów. Kołek jest w stanie osłabić Pierwotnego nawet przy niewielkim zadraśnięciu, a wbity w serce powoduje, że zapala się żywym ogniem, który stopniowo pochłania także ciało wampira, uśmiercając go. Zwykłe kołki były jednorazowe, ponieważ ulegały całkowitemu zniszczeniu, lecz Esther złączyła jeden z nich pierścieniem Gilberta, tworząc "niezniszczalny" kołek z białego dębu, jednak Dahlia zamieniła go w pył. Historia thumb|left|215px|Mikael atakuje Elijah w 1919 roku.Ponieważ drewno białego dębu mogło spowodować śmierć Pierwotnych, spalili oni jedyne rosnące drzewo. W tajemnicy przed swoimi dziećmi, Mikael zachował jeden jedyny kołek, który wcześniej wyciosał, by zabić nim Klausa. Przechowywał go w ukryciu, nie chcąc zginąć od własnej broni, lecz na przestrzeni wieków wielokrotnie napastował swoje dzieci, grożąc im użyciem kołka. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= The Originals |-|Sezon 1= W Le Grand Guignol, Klaus wyjmuje kołek ze swojej skrytki i ucieka pilnującej go Camille z zamiarem zabicia Rebekah, ponieważ dowiedział się o jej zdradzie. Udaje się na cmentarz Lafayette, gdzie staje oko w oko z Elijah, który broni przed nim siostrę. thumb|left|Elijah odzyskuje kołek.W Farewell to Storyville, kołek wciąż znajduje się w posiadaniu Klausa, który walczy ze swoim bratem, by móc zabić Rebekah. Podczas ich pojedynku, Elijah przechwytuje broń i wyrzuca ją daleko, dzięki czemu żaden z nich nie może jej użyć. Nieoczekiwanie Rebekah znajduje kołek i niosąc go, przychodzi do Klausa, który w międzyczasie unieruchomił drugiego z Mikaelsonów. Mówi, że teraz to ona decyduje, kto żyje, a kto umiera, jednak Pierwotna Hybryda przeszywa jej ciało bronią, delikatnie omijając serce. Później wyciąga go i zatrzymuje dla siebie. W A Closer Walk With Thee, Klausowi śni się, że kiedy zagląda do trumny zmarłego Ojca Kierana, widzi w niej swoje dziecko. Wita maleństwo, a w tej samej chwili Mikael przeszywa mu pierś kołkiem. W From a Cradle to a Grave, wskrzeszony przez Davinę Mikael zabiera Klausowi ostatni kołek z dębu białego. |-|Sezon 2= Ofiary *'Mikael' - został zabity przez Klausa, któremu pomógł Stefan, w odcinku Homecoming. *'Finn Mikaelson' - został zabity przez Matta, któremu pomogli Stefan i Elena, w odcinku The Murder of One. Wraz z nim zginęły wszystkie wampiry z jego linii, w tym Sage i Troy. *'Kol Mikaelson' - został zabity przez Jeremy'ego, któremu pomogła Elena, w odcinku A View To A Kill. *'Klaus Mikaelson' - został ugodzony kołkiem w serce w odcinku The Departed, lecz nie umarł, ponieważ przedtem Bonnie przeniosła jego ducha do ciała Tylera, zatem jedynie ciało uległo niewielkiemu zniszczeniu. W Because the Night Silas wytworzył w jego umyśle iluzję, przez którą Mikaelson był przekonany, iż w jego ciele tkwi odłamek kołka. Właściciele *'Mikael' - posiadał ostatni kołek stworzony z drzewa pierwszego drzewa białego dębu. Zamierzał użyć go przeciwko Klausowi, lecz sam od niego zginął. (do Homecoming) *'Stefan' i Damon - wyciosali 12 kołków z tablicy zrobionej z drzewa drugiego białego dębu, a następnie rozdali je przyjaciołom. (Break On Through) **'Matt Donovan' dostał kołek od braci Salvatore. Użył go do zabicia Finna. (The Murder of One) **'Elena Gilbert' dostała kołek od braci Salvatore. Oddała go Klausowi. (The Murder of One) **'Caroline Forbes' dostała kołek od braci Salvatore. Oddała go Klausowi. (The Murder of One) *'Alaric Saltzman' dostał kołek od braci Salvatore, ale w odróżnieniu od reszty, zachował go. W późniejszym czasie Esther stworzyła z niego niezniszczalny kołek z białego dębu, który stał się jedynym istniejącym. (The Murder of One - The Departed) *'Damon Salvatore' wziął niezniszczalny kołek od zmarłego Alarica. (The Departed - After School Special) *'Elena Gilbert' pożyczyła kołek od Damona, by zemścić się na Rebekah, lecz zrezygnowała z tego i zwróciła go braciom Salvatore. (The Rager) *'Caroline Forbes' pożyczyła kołek od Stefana i Damona. (After School Special) *'Rebekah Mikaelson' ukradła kołek Caroline. (After School Special) *'Kol Mikaelson' zabrał kołek siostrze i sam zginął od niego, kiedy zaatakował go Jeremy. (After School Special - A View To A Kill) *'Jeremy' i Elena - po zabiciu Kola zachowali kołek. (A View To A Kill - Into the Wild) *'Rebekah Mikaelson' dostała kołek od Eleny, która chciała jej w ten sposób zaoferować pokój. (Into the Wild - Pictures of You) *'Silas' oszukał Klausa, stwarzając w jego umyśle iluzję, że posiada kołek i zaatakował Pierwotnego, ale w rzeczywistości nigdy nie posiadał broni. *'Elijah Mikaelson' - otrzymał kołek od swej siostry, która chciała być człowiekiem i uznała, że nie będzie potrzebowała przedmiotu. (Pictures of You) *'Klaus Mikaelson' - dostał kołek od Elijah, by móc czuć się bezpieczny. (Pictures of You - Farewell to Storyville) *'Elijah Mikaelson' - zabrał kołek bratu podczas walki, gdy ten chciał użyć go przeciwko Rebekah i wyrzucił go, pokazując Klausowi, że nie chce go zabić. (Farewell to Storyville) *'Rebekah Mikaelson' - znalazła kołek na Cmentarzu Lafayette. (Farewell to Storyville) *'Klaus Mikaelson' - zabrał kołek Rebekah i dźgnął ją nim, lecz ominął serce. (Farewell to Storyville - From a Cradle to a Grave) *'Mikael' i Davina - po tym jak Davina wskrzesiła Mikaela, wampir ukradł kołek Klausowi i zamierzał użyć go przeciwko niemu, ale uniemożliwiła mu to czarownica. Ponieważ Pierwotny jest obecnie służącym dziewczyny, także i ona może być uznana za właścicielkę kołka. (od From a Cradle to a Grave) Znane kołki *'Kołek Mikaela' - powstał jeszcze przed spaleniem pierwszego drzewa dębu białego. Przez milenium pozostawał w posiadaniu Mikaela, który ozdobił go i wielokrotnie straszył nim swoje dzieci, nie wiedząc, iż broń może zostać wykorzystana tylko raz, zanim doszczętnie spłonie wraz z ciałem zabitego wampira. Pożyczył ją Damonowi, który zaatakował Klausa, lecz został powstrzymany przez Stefana. Wówczas Klaus przechwycił kołek i użył go na ojczymie, zabijając go. Wówczas przedmiot uległ zniszczeniu. *'Dwanaście kołków' - zostało wyciosanych przez Salvatorów i Alarica ze znaku mostu Wickery, do którego stworzenia użyto drewno drugiego dębu białego. **'Jednym kołkiem' zabito Finna. **'Osiem kołków' trafiło do Klausa; Stefan oddał mu je, by uwolnić Damona, lecz Pierwotny zauroczył starszego z braci, by powiedział mu, ile kołków jest w rzeczywistości. Wampir wyznał, że jest ich jedenaście, wobec czego Stefan oddał Mikaelsonowi jeszcze jeden kołek, a później kolejny. Wszystkie zostały zniszczone. **'Niezniszczalny kołek' był jednym z dwunastu. Alaric przechował go, ponieważ jego alter ego ukryło broń w jaskini. Esther złączyła zwykły kołek z pierścieniem Gilberta, dzięki czemu można zabić nim wszystkich Pierwotnych oprócz Saltzmana. Zastosowano go do zabicia Kola.Znajdował się w posiadaniu Mikaela i Daviny. Został zniszczony przez Dahlię w odcinku Ashes to Ashes. Został zamieniony w pył. Ciekawostki *Mikael był pierwszą osobą, która miała kołek z dębu białego. *Pierwszym Pierwotnym, który zmarł, był Mikael. *Nie jest wiadome, dlaczego Pierwotni płoną, gdy są ugodzeni kołkiem z dębu białego. Jest prawdopodobne, że dzieje się to dlatego, że spalili drzewo i cierpią w taki sam sposób. Innym wyjaśnieniem może być fakt, iż zostali stworzeni dzięki magii czarownic, która w ten sposób zostaje im odebrana. *Zarówno Mikael, jak i Kol, zmarli zabici przez kołek, który należał do nich. *Kol był jedynym Pierwotnym, który umarł w wyniku ognia; Mikael i Finn zginęli jeszcze zanim pochłonęły ich płomienie. *Aurora de Martel przerobiła figurkę białego rycerzyka na naboje do pistoletu. *Aktualnie nie ma żadnego kołka. Galeria 309VampireDiaries1098.png 309VampireDiaries1282.png 309VampireDiaries1285.png 318VampireDiaries0269.png 318VampireDiaries0947.png 319VampireDiaries1440.png 320VampireDiaries0288.png 320VampireDiaries0299.png 320VampireDiaries0992.png 321VampireDiaries0086.png 321VampireDiaries0318.png 321VampireDiaries0500.png 322VampireDiaries0831.png 322VampireDiaries0882.png 403VampireDiaries0872.png 410VampireDiaries0273.png 410VampireDiaries0931.png 411VampireDiaries0955.png 411VampireDiaries0957.png 412VampireDiaries1049.png 412VampireDiaries1052.png 412VampireDiaries1056.png 413VampireDiaries1132.png The_Vampire_Diaries_S04E17_kissthemgoodbye_net_205.png The_Vampire_Diaries_S04E19_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_110.png The_Vampire_Diaries_S04E19_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_113.png mikaelko_ek115_.png mikaelklaus115.png ko_ek115_.png klausko_ek116_.png klausko_ek116_2_.png elijahodzyskujeko_ek_.png rebekahko_ek116_.png rebekahko_ekklaus116_.png klausko_ek116znowu_.png klausprzeszytyk120.png mikaelmako_ek_.png davinamikaelko_ek_.png Kategoria:Obiekty